Slash Curious
by hevaann
Summary: When Sam's research takes a turn into the forbidden, will the brothers be able to look each other in the eye? WINCEST duh


**Set During: (Late Season 4)**

_This was originally planned as a clichéd crack drabble, however it didn't turn out that way. Sorry about that. SUPERNATURAL belongs to Eric Kripke etc etc_

_p.s. yes I realise the plot isn't very original! Deal with it :D_

Sam abruptly slammed the laptop shut as Dean opened the door to their motel room and threw a bag of crisps on his bed.

"Dude, you researching again?" Dean asked, making his way to the bathroom.

Sam ran a hand down his flushed face, "Yeah, something like that."

Dean leant in the doorway, towel in hand and raised his eyebrows questioningly as Sam avoided his eyes.

The younger brother stood up, rubbing the legs of his jeans down, and then wandering over to the freshly produced food; turning the packet over and frowning at the long list of artificial ingredients.

"Man, if a demon doesn't kill you these sure will." There was a distinct silence behind him. He spun round to see Dean staring incredulously at the computer screen.

"I wouldn't read that if I were you." Sam snapped, launching himself forward to snatch the laptop back from his brother. Dean easily held him away with a firm hand to his chest.

"You _are_ kidding me?" He asked, in one of his rare moments of sincerity. Sam scratched the back of his head, looked down at several places on the floor and then eventually settled for crossing his arms and pursing his lips.

"Slash-fan . com?" The older boy asked, his voice saturated with revulsion.

Sam shrugged, not trusting himself to speak.

Dean's eyes roamed the page, alarmed at the number of purple hyperlinks. He clicked on the top one.

_Sam flung Dean against the wall, holding him in place with his fist at the neck of his brother's shirt. He'd had enough. Enough of Dean not acknowledging that he should be saved from hell, fuck; he had had enough of Dean living life so recklessly – at this rate there was no way he would last the year._

"_I'm not losing you dude."_

"_Sammy-" Dean began, but was sharply cut off as Sam's lips covered his, hard and demanding; his tongue threading itself through into forbidden territory. In one swift move the taller boy threw Dean down on the bed before straddling him and snaking his hand down to the zip of his brother's pants-_

Dean shut the lid of the laptop with a bang and stared disgusted at his brother.

"And here I was thinking you were just a Dean girl." He attempted to quip.

Sam dropped his shoulders from their hunched position. "I was curious, that's all."

"Curious?"

"Aren't you?" Sam questioned, taking a step towards his brother. Dean threw his arms up in a defensive manner and took a definite step backwards.

"About this? No. Never."

"Come on, we spend all our time together and yet you've never even wondered?"

Dean raised his eyebrows in shock, his mouth falling open, "And you have?"

"Not initially," He admitted, "But since hearing about the idea then yeah, I guess I have."

"And you get off reading stuff like this? No – don't answer that. I'm gonna go take a cold shower." He shook his head roughly, "A _very _cold shower."

"Dean..." Sam reached out a hand to his brother's cheek; Dean ducked and swerved away in the direction of the bathroom door. "Please?" Sam continued.

Just then the phone rang, causing both boys to jump. Glancing briefly at the caller ID, Dean picked it up.

"Hi Bobby."

Sam sat down on the end of the bed and rested his face in his hands.

"Where? Yeah I know it...no everything's fine." He glanced across at Sam who for an embarrassing moment caught his eye. "Nothing we can't handle." Dean coughed.

"Yeah well, let's just say we dragged up some demons of our own." Listening to his brother's voice, Sam turned his head to look at the bare wall, his eyes pooling with silent tears.

"Cheers Bobby." Dean hung up. He looked sideways at Sam, knowing by the position of his shoulders that his brother was crying. He walked across to the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him. Two minutes later he heard the front door slamming shut.

_Maybe it was just the demon in Sam. _He mused as the water trickled quickly down his toned body. _The blood must be fucking with his head. _Dean leant his forehead against the tiles then banged his fist into the wall.

"Damn it Sammy," He muttered, "What the hell are we gonna do now?"

* * *

It was nearly two AM when Sam attempted to sneak back into the motel room; alcohol on his breath. He threw his jacket over the back of the chair, where it slid backwards and fell to the floor. He didn't notice. Sitting down on his bed he bent his leg to begin pulling at his shoe laces in the dark.

The small bedside lamp was switched on. Sammy snapped his head up to see his brother looking at him, still fully dressed.

"You're drunk." He said, sitting up and pulling Sam's foot towards him to deal with the knots his brother had made in the laces.

"I don't need you to undress me!" Snapped Sam, "I can do it myself, besides; I wouldn't want you getting the wrong idea!"

"Fine!" Dean threw Sam's foot down on the floor and lay back on the bed, arms behind his head.

Sam fought with his shoe again, his eyes welling up with tears of frustration. Without a word, Dean sat back up and resumed his attack on the boots again, flinging them hard across the room in turn.

Sam leant forward to brush his hand down Dean's cheek. Dean swatted him away. And again. And again. "Sam! Dude!" But his brother ignored him, climbing forcefully into Dean's lap and beginning to trail kisses down his neck.

Both hands on Sam's chest, Dean tried to push him off, but Sam was using his larger frame to his advantage and soon had Dean pinned down against the bed; his hands roaming his torso as he attempted to find his mouth with his own. Finally Dean managed to shove him off to the other side of the bed.

"Go to sleep, Sammy." He sighed, turning the light off and rolling back into the bed, keeping a good distance between him and Sam. Intoxicated enough; his younger brother soon nodded off, but Dean lay awake listening to his steady snores – a solitary tear running down his face.

* * *

Dean eventually woke to the sound of Sam's groaning. He turned over to witness his brother screwing up his eyes, fists balled on his forehead.

"Hangover?" Dean laughed, knowing the answer.

"Shut up." Groaned Sam into his knees, which he had now bent up towards his face. "Why am I in your bed?" He asked sleepily.

Dean raised his eyebrows as he climbed out of it. "You tried to jump my bones." He stated matter-of-factly as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Bullshit." Sam responded, but his eyes were wide with fear.

Dean stuck his head back round the doorframe, toothbrush in hand.

"Want to see the bruises?"

"Dean I'm...I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into me."

"I do." Dean responded, spitting loudly into the sink. "Demon blood." He exited the small room, throwing his towel back into the bathtub. "But don't worry Sammy; we are going to sort it." He looped his hands at the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it in one swift move over his head. Sam could hardly mask his audible gasp.

"I'm going to hell." He cried, falling back down on the pillow.

"It's not your fault I'm so hot!" Dean smirked.

"What if it's not the demon blood?" Sam quietly questioned as he stared at the ceiling.

"What else would it be?" Dean asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and glancing down at his big little brother.

Sam rolled his head over to look at Dean, silently reaching out a hand and tracing the lines on his brother's bare back with a single finger.

"I don't know." He concluded, amazed that Dean wasn't pulling away from his touch.

Suddenly he was splattered with water.

"What the hell, dude?" He yelled, removing his hand to wipe it across his face.

Dean held up the small silver container, "Just checking you weren't possessed."

Sam flung himself from the bed and started shoving his things in a bag.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, accusingly.

"Look, this isn't going to work Dean. I just need to disappear for a while until I get over whatever the hell this is."

"But – but Bobby's given us a case. Dude, I need you."

"Well that's the problem," Sam said reaching for the door handle, "You may need me, but I fucking _want _you." And then he was gone.

"Fuck." Dean said.

* * *

Demon hunting wasn't as fun without Sam, hell; it wasn't nearly as easy, Dean admitted to himself as he finally exorcised the bastard.

Lack of sleep was also tormenting him, which wasn't helping. Every time he lay on the bed he recalled Sam's body pressed down against his, the feel of his brother's warm tongue on his skin. After a week he finally gave up, signed out of the crappy motel and slid behind the wheel of the Impala.

Dean started the engine, cursing as the music blasted out through his eardrums. Turning it down, he swung his way out of the car park and headed towards the first motel in the phonebook – praying that this time Sam wanted to be found.

After flashing an official looking ID at the girl behind the desk, Dean gathered his nerve, stepped up, and knocked loudly on the door to his brother's room.

Inside, Sam had been lying flat out on the bed; an open book sheltering his face. He jumped, startled at the knock on the door, and promptly fell on a heap on the carpet.

Sighing with annoyance, he rubbed the dust off himself and headed over to pull the door open towards him. He wasn't surprised to see Dean waiting on the doorstep, leaning against the frame and making an extra effort to meet Sam's eyes. Without a word, Sam swung the door wide open and sat back down on the end of the bed, watching as his brother entered the room.

Dean slowly closed the door behind him, glancing around at the scattered books and empty food wrappers.

"Dude!" He exclaimed, "What happened to your OCD?"

On the bed, Sam just shrugged.

Dean's eyes lingered on the open laptop on the table – _Blood diseases. _

"Christ," He whistled, "You've really not let up have you?"

"Yeah, and I've had no results either." His brother admitted, running his hand through his hair despairingly.

Dean uncharacteristically bit his lip before shrugging his jacket off and unceremoniously throwing it over the back of the chair.

"Well then, there's only one thing for it." He took at deep breath, "I spoke to Bobby-"

Sam's head snapped up, "You told Bobby about this?"

"No, I'm not a fucking idiot! I just asked if he knew any cures for curiosity and he said the best cure is to address it and deal with it. You know," He wavered on his feet, "'Cause if you know what it's like you won't be curious anymore and we can get past this."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked, confused, as he cocked his head to one side.

Dean avoided his brother's eyes as he nervously moved forward. "Can you shut your eyes or something?"

Obligingly, Sam did so; his knee rocking in fear and anticipation. Dean shyly slid to stand between Sam's legs. Sam opened one eye and looked up at his big brother.

"Dean, you don't have to do this..."

"Sammy! Shut your damn eyes!"

Sam tried to keep his breath even as, shaking, Dean placed a light hand at the back of his neck and then planted a chaste kiss on Sam's lips. The sensation was gone as soon as it had arrived. Sam anxiously opened his eyes.

"Well?" Dean asked, bobbing a little on the spot, "Curiosity gone yet?" Not trusting himself to speak, Sam just shook his head. Dean breathed out heavily and stretched his arms across his shoulders, as if warming up for a fight. Sam flinched slightly.

"Please close your eyes Sammy." Dean all but begged.

_I can do this. _Dean thought as he once again laced a frightened hand into the back of Sam's hair. _You've kissed loads of random strangers – this is just Sam. _

Taking another deep breath, he leaned carefully forward, parted his lips and gathered Sam's mouth in his own; collecting Sam's top lip between his and then pulling away, waiting for a reaction. Sam unconsciously ran his tongue across his blushing lips.

The taste of Sam still in his mouth, Dean gently laced his other hand round the back of Sam's head, pulling it up to his own and kissing him again; this time breaking off only momentarily before falling forward and engulfing his brother's mouth again.

He jumped back in shock as a warm tongue snaked through his lips to caress his own. Sam snapped open his eyes.

"Dude, I am so sorry. Look this is stupid." Sam stated, although not believing it for one second. "We're just making things more awkward." He sighed as he looked down, running a hand down his face.

At this moment Dean wasn't quite sure how he was feeling. All he was sure of was that he wanted his little brother back, and he didn't really care about the cost.

"Sam I can't live this crazy life without you! Well, ok, technically I can," He admitted. "But I don't want to. This past week has been unbearable, and trust me when I say I know what I'm talking about – I lived in hell."

Sam smirked despite himself.

"Still curious?" Dean asked.

"Completely." Sam confessed as his brother stepped back in-between his legs. This time, certain that Dean was not going to run off screaming, Sam slid his hands around Dean's waist and then rested them on his hips. Gathering his hands behind Sam's head with more confidence, Dean dipped down to kiss him again – responding warmly to the tongue slithering in in-between his lips.

Automatically, Dean moved to straddle his brother's lap; Sam removing one of his hands to push himself back further onto the bed in order to accommodate him. Dean tasted warm, his breath tinged with a touch of alcohol from hours before, and his mouth slightly salty from the sweat that was running across it. All in all, it was irresistible.

Dean pulled his lips away, sitting down comfortably on Sam's thighs and looking him full on in the eyes.

With a sudden realisation, Dean knew that if his brother admitted to having satisfied his curiosity at this point that he would be disappointed.

_Just how fucked up are we? _He wondered as he ran his hands down the cotton on Sam's shoulders and then trailed his fingers across the bare forearm.

Sam raised his eyebrows questioningly. In response, Dean's hands found the base of Sam's t-shirt and he slowly slid it back up over his brother's head, his fingers lingering on the bones of his ribcage through his warm skin. Shirt discarded, Dean began to kiss Sam's neck; his hands curiously roaming the other's torso, gently caressing a nipple as he found Sam's pulse point and bit down before sucking on the red skin.

Sam, meanwhile, had slipped Dean's outer shirt from his shoulders and also unceremoniously discarded it on the heap on the floor, slipping his hands under the final cotton material; clawing his nails into Dean's shoulders as he enjoyed the feeling of his brother's warm, wet mouth on his skin.

Finally wrenching the t-shirt over Dean's head, Sam pulled the other boy down with him, horizontal on the bed, torso to torso; friction evident as their jeans rubbed together.

Grabbing the back of Dean's head, Sam pressed his mouth down to his, then rolled over, pinning the smaller boy to the sheets as he explored Dean's teeth with his tongue.

All rationality had long left Dean's senses as he kissed back hungrily, relishing in the weight pressing him down and growing even harder as Sam's crotch brushed against his thigh.

Sam trailed his tongue from Dean's mouth and down along his jaw, tasting his rough stubble, before slowly, tantalisingly, beginning to kiss down his neck and chest.

Dean had his eyes closed, buckling his skin towards Sam at every touch, his hands lost in the taller boys hair; biting down hard on his lip to stop himself from screaming out when the other boy started to trail his tongue along the skin just above the top of his jeans.

Sam hesitated, but only for second, before looping his fingers into his brother's belt and carefully pulling through the buckle. One hand reaching up to stroke Dean's chest, he used the other to fight with the button and zip restricting him from reaching into forbidden territory.

Feeling his waistband loosen, Dean reached for Sam's head; sitting them up and entwining his legs around the other boys frame. Pressed tightly against each other, Dean once again found Sam's mouth and kissed him tentatively, savouring the taste of his lips and teeth on his tongue. Sam ran his fingers over the warm skin on his brother's back, before slipping his hands down into the seat of Dean's jeans.

Mouth still fully occupied, Dean likewise moved his hands south, shaking slightly as he gently pulled at the zip of Sam's pants.

Holding Dean up with one hand on his ass, Sam managed to kneel without breaking the kiss, and swiftly removed his jeans and boxers before forcefully pushing Dean back down on the bed.

The kiss was becoming more of a war now; each tongue fighting for dominance. Sam slid his palm firmly down his brother's chest, abdomen and into his jeans, causing Dean to buckle upwards from the bed; granting Sam the opportunity to remove the last pieces of clothing that was keeping them apart.

Too scared to open his eyes, Dean just bit down hard on the foreign lips in his mouth, harder as he tried to stop himself from moaning as Sam slowly lowered himself back down on his brother; his cock resting hard against Dean's crotch.

Kissing becoming too complicated, they now just breathed heavily into each other's open mouths, hands exploring each other.

Sam shoved himself hard against his brother's body, his hand lacing in-between Dean's thighs and up towards his pulsing cock.

Instantaneously Dean snapped open his eyes and flipped Sam over, grabbing the other boy's hands and holding them down on the pillow high above his head. Sam's eyes opened wide in fear.

"I think you'll agree I've been pretty lenient with you, Sammy." He said, a slight husk to his voice. Then he smirked as he released his fingers and gathered Sam's face in his hands. "But there is _no way_" He added between dropping kisses on his brother's temple, "That I am letting you top!"

Sam grinned, his eyes pooling with hunger as Dean positioned himself between his brother's legs; his sweat trickling onto Sam's skin, causing him to shiver with ecstasy.

Neither of them having been with a man before, they were making it up as they went along; however Dean had seen enough bad porn movies to have a vague idea, and Sam certainly wasn't complaining.

* * *

At about five the next morning Sam awoke to the sound of Dean's gentle snoring – his chest rising and falling beneath Sam's head.

Cautiously he untangled himself from his older brother and eased his way out of the bed, pulling on a fresh pair of underpants in the process. Finally he settled in the hard chair at the end on the other side of the room and watched as over the hours the dawn crept up over Dean's sleeping form.

One leg dangling on the floor, Sam huddled into his other knee and let the silent tears fall down his skin. There was no going back now – things were well and truly fucked up. _He had slept with his brother_ for God's sake. He knew there was no way Dean would be able to meet his eyes in the morning.

Sam breathed heavily into his hands as he attempted to wipe away the hot tears. Dean had done it for him, and so Sam would go back to being a dutiful little brother and fighting demons with him.

But it would break his heart. He would be shattered inside when he thought back on what was and what could have been. It had been the best fucking night of his life and now it was all over.

Around eight, Dean began to stir, reaching up in a haze to scratch his chest; his eyes still closed. He rolled over into the empty side of the bed and for a second flailed his arms about before sitting bolt upright wide awake.

Sam nervously looked up.

"Dude? Why are you sitting in a chair?"

"I didn't think you'd appreciate waking up with me." Sam admitted, dry eyed having ran out of tears a while before.

Dean sighed, then gave a sexy smirk.

"Get your ass back in this bed!"

A gentle smile crept up Sam's face, showing off his gorgeous teeth. Dean licked his lip dying to taste them again.

As Sam crawled back up Dean's body, planting kisses on his exposed neck and chest, he asked, "But why?"

Dean rolled over onto him, the duvet tangled around their legs, hands already beginning to touch and caress.

"Let's just say I'm curious..." Dean muttered, slipping his tongue back slowly between Sam's now familiar lips.


End file.
